Duck
Duck *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Bertram (one-sided, on Duck's side), Diesel, Patriot, D199, D261 Duck is a green Great Western Pannier Tank Engine who works on his branch line, the Little Western. Bio Duck came to the North Western Railway to help Percy when the work in the yard proved to be too heavy for him. Rising through the ranks (and after a run-in with a very devious diesel), he eventually aquired his own Branch Line. He works on the Little Western with Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Toad, and the Arlesdale Railway Engines, and would not be happier anywhere else! An invaluble member of the team, Duck knew the regulations for the new Lift Bridge backwards and forwards, and took the time to explain them to Murdoch prior to Oliver's derailment! When the Great Western Extension was recieving a fresh set of ballast, Duck gave Stepney directions on how to reach his destination safely. Duck worked with Donald and Toby at the mine junction and expressed his annoyance with Bertram's rowdy work ethic! After a great deal of sea-faring thoughts, Duck accidentally reversed into Goliath's hull and split him in two! To this day, he still holds a great deal of respect for the menacing yet honorable barge. When a frustrated Foreman criticized Arthur's rather 'un-profound' statement, Duck commented on the 'shots fired'. Duck was one of the first engines to meet Sidney when he first came to the Railway, and was proud of Oliver when he took charge to treat Sidney's amnesiac condition with patience and respect! To this day, Duck has no idea what the Little Western Extension is being built for, and is suspicous that it has nothing to do with his branch line after all... At a meeting for Richard Hatt, Duck questioned why he was always used as a podium for speeches, but that soon gave way to trying to hold off Diesel's slander and conspiracies. He was particularly vocal when Diesel accused the railway of favoritism dealing with the accidents Bill and Ben caused, mainly in that Donald's accident became an enormous issue, while the accident Derek had had got barely any mention, to which Duck responded in that Derek's accident was minor, having just run over some rocks, while Donald had fallen off a mountain. However, he still couldn't properly pronounce "revolutionary", causing Diesel to mock Duck some more, much to Duck's anger. After Richard Hatt announced he would be taking over, some of the other engines were discouraged. Duck, among others, helped to encourage them. Persona Duck is diligent cheerful, and a hard worker. He insists that all of his work is carried out "The Great Western Way" and this can be a bit of a nuisance to the other engines. He does however, make everything go like clockwork wherever he goes, so even though he is a perfectionist, Duck is very good at what he does. He is also a bit of a day-dreamer, especially when he works at the harbor. Duck has deep fondness for the sea and the horizon "beyond", which is a reason why he loves working on his coastal branch line very much. Duck is also known for having a great sense of humor, but of course, always takes the running of his branch line very seriously. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge, Bon Voyage, Stepney Makes an Entrace, Life Boats (cameo), Rising to the Occasion, Snow Blind, Buffer Bashing (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding, Sidney, Conspiracy Theory (cameo). *'Season 2:' Young Tucker (cameo), Rock-Star, Aura of Menace (flashback cameo), Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy * [[Season 3|'Season 3']]': 'Perhaps He's Got a Corset Voice Actors *EE93's Friends (season 1 and Rock-Star) *SkarloeyRailway01 (The Old Warrior only) *Mallardfan62 (Henry and Kurt onwards) Trivia * Three models of Duck have been seen throughout the series. From "Lift Bridge" to "Rock-Star", his 1994 model was used. From "Young Tucker" to "Swashbuckler", his new style model was used, and in "Perhaps He's Got a Corset", his 2014 reintroduction model is seen for the first time. Gallery Duck and James.jpg|Duck and James. Duck.jpg|Duck at Tidmouth Sheds. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 2.07.36 PM.png|Duck in Goliath's hull. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 2.06.58 PM.png Risingtotheoccasionoliver.png Young Tucker has an accident at the crossing. .jpg|A rendezvous with disaster! Duck passes the Thin Controller.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.32 PM.png File:AuraofMenaceDeletedScene1.png|Bowled Out! File:AuraofMenace63.png Duck Harvey Repair.jpg Duck and Harvey repairing.jpg Duck and Harvey converse.jpg Duck_(or_Montague)_the_Great_Western_Engine.jpg Duck, Oliver, Stephen, Buster.jpg Sidney(episode)11.png Sidney(episode)7.png File:Swashbuckler61.png Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg Stafford Rosie Hank Duck.jpg|Duck at the shunting yards Duck with coal.jpg Bertram Duck Toby.png Lift Bridge (52).png Lift Bridge (46).png Bonvoyage9.png Bonvoyage6.png Bonvayage5.png Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team Category:The Docks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Branchline